The Junkertown Queen: A Fanmade Story
by JesterofAnarchy97
Summary: Fanfiction about The Queen of Junkertown in Overwatch. (NOTE: This was made BEFORE she became a character (if possible) in the game.


The Junkertown Queen: A Fan made story

Roxanne Fawkes was born in Alice Springs, Australia in 2047. She had straight dark hair, and brown eyes. Lots of people admired her for how gorgeous she was. When she was a little girl, she's always been interested in becoming a doctor. She always loved to be in charge of things since she was a little girl. She went to medical school when she was Eighteen, and was gifted in it. She thought that everything in her life would go perfectly at that point, but she was wrong. Roxanne met a man in her classes, and they both fell in love instantly. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and the inevitable happened. Roxanne became pregnant when she was twenty-one. She had little Jamison Fawkes, later known as the notorious criminal Junkrat. Her boyfriend disappeared after Jamison was born, not even saying goodbye. Roxanne's life became a living hell for the rest of her medical school years, as jumping between schoolwork and Jamison was hard for a single mother. Years later, Roxanne finished her medical school degree and Jamison was now three. She spent years as a certified doctor in Alice Springs. Life was starting to become normal for her after all.

Then the Omnic Crisis happened. The Australian Outback was a wasteland compared to other countries. Australia's hatred for Omnics was at an all-time high. In order to gain peace with the Omnics, The Australian government gave a large portion of the Outback to the Omnics, that they named the Omnium. The Omnics built a dome outside of the town, protecting it from any intruders. Instead of gaining peace, they only made their own people unhappy. A group of people who were upset about the peace accords, set out to destroy the Omnuim and take back their land. They were later known as the Australian Liberation Front. Roxanne was among them, as she dropped everything to fight for the Liberation Front. The Liberation Front sabotaged the Omnium's core and made conditions even worse, the core exploded, and turned the Outback into an apocalyptic nightmare.

The Outback was now a wasteland, everything was once was was now gone. Roxanne thought her life was over after she survived the explosion. But she found solace in her colleges. The people who survived call themselves "The Junkers" and built a society around the destroyed Omnium. They built the society out of scrap metal and mustered together the filth and scum of the Outback to make Junkertown. Roxanne was hesitant at first, this new society wasn't the cleanest, and she was worried about Jamison. She decided to blend in with the Junkers, as it was her only option to survive in the wasteland and to protect Jamison. She was flat broke for months, until she found an option that could lead work...

"Live action Mech Battles! Win lots of cash!!!! And rise to the top of glory and fame!!!!!!" Roxanne has never fought in a mech battle before, but she was willing to risk her life for Jamison. Roxanne left Jamison at home until the battle was over, he had plenty of food and love in his stomach. "He'll be fine for a couple hours." Roxanne said as she locked the door and left for the Scrapyard. Roxanne used the rest of her money to buy a rusty mech she named "The King". "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!!! WELCOME TO TONIGHT'S SHOW!!!!! TONIGHT, WE HAVE A PIECE OF FRESH MEAT READY TO BATTLE!!!!!!! WE HAVE THE CRUSHER VERSUS THE KING!!!!!!!!! The audience gave a massive uproar before she entered her mech. ALL RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!!!!! TIME TO FIGHT!!!!!

The bell rung as the two mechs lumbered over to each other. The Crusher gave The King a left hook, and then an uppercut. The King recoiled backwards and gave The Crusher a left hook, and then a downwards slam. The Crusher responded immediately with three hooks and a downwards slam. The King was stunned after receiving that many blows, and The Crusher took advantage of this as he did a combination of hooks, regular punches and uppercuts. The King was down on one knee, ready to give up. Roxanne was tired and beaten, she failed Jamison and herself. The Crusher was ready to give the final blow, his chest opened up and revealed a mini car-Crushing device. Roxanne was horrified, she tried to struggle out of the mech but it was too tight to squeeze out. With the thoughts of failing her son and living in this hell of a wasteland, she couldn't take it anymore. Something snapped inside of her. Roxanne laughed like a maniac and gabbed the control handle and gave The Crusher a right hook, then physically ripped the front armpit off and grabbed the man inside, crushing him with her hand. The stadium fell silent as ripped the metal of her mech with her bare hands to get out. Roxanne laughed hard and had a wide grin on her face. "YOU PATHETIC WORMS ARR NO MATCH FOR ME!!!!!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!!! YOU WILL ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!!!!!!" Roxanne turned around to see enforcers behind her. "Well, you want some of me 'ah? So be it!!!" The enforcers surround her, but Roxanne went mad and started to snap their necks and rip limbs off. Within a minute, twelve enforcers were dead, and the audience gave an uproar of cheering.

"QUIET YOU FOOLS!!!!!!" Roxanne screamed. The audience fell deadly silent as Roxanne began grinning and looking at her subjects. Roxanne was truly gone now, lost herself to madness. "ALL OF YOU SCUM SCRAPERS NOW BOW TO ME!!!!!! I AM THE QUEEN OF JUNKERTOWN!!!!!!! The audience was silent for a moment, but then exploded with cheering. Roxanne lost herself to the madness of Junkertown, with her the newly proclaimed "Queen" she plans to rule with an iron fist, and will stop nobody from enforcing her rule. At the former "Roxanne Fawkes'" house, baby Jamison is has been crying for hours for his mother, robbers busted into her house and stole her valuables, or what's counted as "valuables" in Junkertown. The only thing left was baby Jamison. A mother wondered into the house and found baby Jamison, she took the baby as her own and nurtured him. The "Queen" didn't even realize the Jamison even existed at this point. She completely lost who she was.

Over the years Junkertown was changed by the Queen. Her iron fist changed life for everyone at Junkertown. Mech battles are more unfair thanks to The Queen and her deadly mech The King. What was once Roxanne has now changed her appearance drastically, the sides of her head is shaved, and the top of her head is in spikes. She wears a beat up shirt and jeans that expose her stomach, she has giant boots and spiked shoulder pads, along with lip, nose, ear and belly piercings. She also has been training with her deadly weapon, a giant hammer-axe hybrid. Her hair is now caramel colored, with war paint and eyeliner on her face. Twenty years have passed since her rise to power. The Queen has a degree in Junkertown, which bans all Omnics and every person has to pay taxes to the Queen. Some people have been causing trouble for her recently, specifically Roadhog and her former son, Junkrat, as they are troublemakers and need to be dealt with properly. Junkrat doesn't even know he's replayed to the Queen, that memory had been wiped from his memory "Oi! Beat it Junkrat! And take your friend with you!" She said from a watchtower looking over the gate to Junkertown. Guards then come out tell them to go, or else they'll get hurt. Junkrat and Roadhog go quietly.

The Queen returns the her throne and sits there for a couple of minutes. "I'm glad that wretched scum isn't my son. This life is better for the both of us." She pondered for a moment, "This is the person I was meant to be, THE QUEEN'S RULE WILL RISE!!!!"


End file.
